warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sisters of Sigmar
The Sisters of Sigmar, also known as the Sisters of Mercy, reside in their convent situated on Sigmar's Rock in the center of Mordheim. Protected by their faith, and the fortified walls of their convent, the Sisters survived the great cataclysm. They can now be seen collecting the precious wyrdstones to protect humanity from itself. History For centuries the nobility of the Empire has sent its wayward or troublesome daughters to the Order of Merciful Sisters of Sigmar, to be initiated into the only Order of priestesses dedicated to the Empire's patron god. Though once much loved by the common people, the Sisters have seen their popularity wane in recent years. Rabble-rousing Witch Hunters have denounced them as witches and driven away by the very peasants they seek to help. Many of Sigmar's priests wish to disband the Order altogether, claiming that women have no right to teach the holy word of Sigmar. Even the Grand Theogonist, ostensibly the chief authority over the Order, has cooled towards the Sisterhood, denying the throne to Magritta of Marienburg who was brought up by the Sisters and said to be sympathetic to their cause. Of all the inhabitants of Mordheim, only the Sisters of Sigmar were prepared for its destruction. Seeress Cassandora foretold the disaster, and at their nightly vigil the Maidens of Sigmar heard the voice of Sigmar speaking in their dreaming minds. When the blow finally came, the Sisters gathered beneath the great temple dome of their convent which, well built and fortified as it was by the prayers of the Sisters, protected them from the fire and fury of their master's ire. The Sisters believe they have a holy mission, a task that they have been set by Sigmar himself and to which they must submit themselves body and soul. The sacred duty is to gather up the wyrdstone and hide it deep beneath Sigmar's Rock in the vaults of their convent, where, shielded by a great depth of solid granite, and guarded by the eternal prayers of the Sisterhood, it will cause no harm to Sigmar's people. It is a nigh hopeless task, for there are few Sisters and countless shards of stone. Worse still, there are many who want the stone for themselves, to take from Mordheim and spread its contagion amongst the cities of the Empire. The warbands of the Sisterhood are led by tough Matriarchs, each accompanied by a body of warrior sisters. The training and harsh discipline of the convent includes mastery of martial as well as ecclesiastic skills, for mastery of the body is but the first step towards the mastery of the soul. Their favoured weapon is the warhammer, the instrument of Sigmar, seen as his holy symbol, alongside the twin-tailed comet. Hierarchy * Sigmarite Matriarch: '''The Sigmarite Matriarchs, of whom there is an inner circle of twelve, are answerable to the High Matriarch of the temple. Each must lead a warband of Sisters in frequent searches of the city in order to purge the ruins. Matriarchs are driven by a zealous devotion to the Cult of Sigmar and a relentless determination to redeem the Sisterhood in His eyes. * '''Sister Superior: '''Each of the Sisters Superior is a long-serving priestess of the Cult of Sigmar, well versed in the rituals of the temple and an example to the younger Sisters and Novices. The Sisters Superior are entrusted with maintaining the faith and fervour of the order. Any peril or foe that may lurk in the ruins of Mordheim is as nothing compared to the wrath of a Sister Superior. * '''Augur: The blind Augurs of the Sisterhood are blessed beyond their comrades. By giving up their sight they have gained something far more, second sight – a gift from their patron god. Only a very few are marked this way, and they are greatly revered by the Sisterhood. Unlike the rest of the priestesses, they shave their heads, save for a single long braid. * Sigmarite Sister: Sigmarite Sisters know that their entire order is shamed in the eyes of their Lord Sigmar. Every one of them is sworn upon His altar to pacify the city and thereby redeem themselves. Whatever the perils and horrors that stand in their way, they will be overcome! * Novice: By tradition, the Sisters draw their recruits only from the most noble houses of the Empire, and families consider it a great honour to have their daughter accepted into the order. Only maidens of noble lineage can be relied upon to have the devotion to duty and innate sense of honour. Few though the recruits may be, they must endure several years as Novices during which time their devotion will be tested to the full. All are eager to prove themselves worthy to be the handmaidens of Sigmar. Known Members * Bertha Bestraufrung '- Last known High Matriarch, presided during the fall of Mordheim. * [[Seeress Cassandora|'Seeress Cassandora]] - foresaw the coming doom of Mordheim. Gallery File:Sisters_of_Sigmar_art.gif File:Sister_of_Sigmar_2.jpg File:Sister_of_Sigmar_Matriarch_model.jpg|Model of a Sigmarite Matriarch. File:Sisters_of_Sigmar_Mordheim_City_of_the_Damned.jpg|Depiction of the Sisters of Sigmar from Mordheim: City of the Damned. Golden Demon AUS 2001 The Rescue of Sister Joan by Victoria Lamb.jpg|Golden Demon Winner "The Rescue of Sister Joan" by Victoria Lamb 057718.jpg mordheim-21.jpg MordSS.jpg mordheim-city-of-the-damned-3.jpg 1438270626544.png Source * : White Dwarf #239, December ** : pg. 6-7 * : Mordheim ** : pg. 19 ** : pg. 21 ** : pg. 22 Category:Cult of Sigmar Category:Mordheim Category:S Category:Anointed